


Save me, make it go away

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddles, Darkness, Drabble, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Panic Attacks, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: It was all happening again.Day four of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: Darkness
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Save me, make it go away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



**Save me, make it go away**

It was all happening again.

Draco’s heart pounded hard in his chest. His eyes snapped shut, and he tried his damndest to control his breathing.

It wasn’t working. He was losing this battle.

He always lost this battle.

_“Shh…”_ Warm arms to the rescue, a soothing voice in his ear.

Comforting kisses.

Hugs.

_“It’s okay…”_ Harry whispered. _“I’ll protect you. You’re safe. I’m here.”_

Here.

He allowed himself to be held. There was nothing else he could do.

_“Always here,”_ Harry continued mumbling into Draco's white-blond hair. _“I won’t leave.”_

_Please don’t ever._

_Fin_


End file.
